Giving Thanks
by Wanda W
Summary: AU  A oneshot from Logan's POV one Thanksgiving at the mansion.  Lots of Rogan fluff & my way to wish all of you a happy Thanksgiving.  My readers and reviewers are a blessing and I wanted to give one back to all of you.  Enjoy!


Logan sat near the open window of his room enjoying the flavor of his cigar and the familiar, comforting scent of fresh air and decaying leaves that always accompanies late autumn. He was relishing the quiet as much as he could now because he knew that in a few hours he'd have to put in an appearance for the big feast Xavier laid out every Thanksgiving. It wasn't that Logan had anything against enormous amounts of food. Far from it. It was the conversation that would be served up along with it that he objected to so strongly.

Cyke and Jean had already set his stomach churning earlier that day with their gushing about how wonderful they each thought the other was and wasn't it beautiful that they'd made it through so much and were able to celebrate together again. With a vehement shake of his head Logan fought off the retching he could feel welling up at the memory. He'd almost given up his morning coffee to avoid any more of that little pow wow. One hand automatically went to his firm stomach as it roiled uncomfortably.

He saw Marie wandering aimlessly across the dying grass below, kicking leaves about as she went. She stooped to gather as many as she could hold in her arms and then unexpectedly tossed them straight up in the air, spinning with her arms out and giggling as the multi-colored foliage drifted all around her. Her lilting laughter rose to his window, its hint of huskiness bringing a slight upward tilt to his lips in response. On about her fourth rotation she spied him above her and stopped whirling. She froze momentarily with her arms still extended before grinning openly up at him and giving him a friendly wave. His only response was to nod and tilt his cigar towards her, but it was enough for her and her grin widened. She pivoted and took off at a run around the side of the mansion. He couldn't prevent his chuckle. She did that stuff all the time; she could make him react in ways he hadn't even thought himself capable of until Marie entered his life.

Her room was still near his. He'd insisted on it. Frankly he didn't completely trust the others to take care of her should another attack take place. This way he knew for sure that she was being looked after properly. Logan was just glad she'd seemed content enough just now. Holidays tended to make her pretty sad… what with missing her family and thinking back on less than happy times over the past few years and all. It was a relief to see her behaving normally.

The school was blissfully quieter than usual. Only those students and staff who were alone in the world and had no place better to be were here this week. Everyone else had gone to visit their families and friends to celebrate. Really, he preferred it this way for the most part. The only downside was that it brought to light once again that his Marie was just alone as he. At least it was quiet and still. Logan breathed deeply in appreciation of the lack of noise and scented lotions assaulting his nose. Thanks to his acute hearing and sense of smell, the presence of dozens of kids all talking and all the girls constantly dousing themselves in bath junk, lotions, perfumes and so on was pretty hard to take most days.

He sniffed as the slight shuffle of familiar steps sounded down the hallway. Logan didn't know how his face brightened and his expression lifted as he recognized the light fresh scent that always accompanied Marie. "Come on in, kid," he offered before she even had time to lift her hand to knock.

Her unique hair and glowing eyes peeked around the door. "Hey Logan." When he'd greeted her, she easily stated, "If you want to be alone awhile longer I can go on."

"S'okay," he grunted. Truth was, he was always okay with her being around. She was easy to be with. Never tried to change him like Red and One-eye, never pushed for things he wasn't ready to give like Storm and Chuck. The rest of them pretty much bugged him or freaked him out. That guy Marie had run around with for a little while, Ice Dork, and that talkative one who wore yellow all the time being two prime candidates. The girl was okay, he guessed, but that jerk had always rubbed him wrong.

Even with his low-key greeting, Marie settled easily on his bed. Sitting cross-legged with both elbows planted on her legs and her chin propped on two petite fists she gave him an open look and began a conversation. "Logan, why don't we celebrate Thanksgiving when you normally would? I mean, you have your own holiday and are stuck only celebrating with us… It could be fun. You know, just the two of us doing whatever you want for the day."

"That'd be fine, kid, but we missed it. Up north we do Thanksgiving in October."

She deflated only a tiny bit. "Oh."

He suddenly felt like he'd kicked a puppy or committed some equally vile act. "Hey, it was a nice idea. We'll do it next year, okay Marie? Just you and me." He settled next to her on the mattress, his weight causing it to shift and bringing her to sway nearer to him before she caught herself.

Marie repositioned to kneel there beside him. "Yeah? You'll still be here?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "If I'm not, then I'll make sure you're with me for my Thanksgiving, okay?"

Her eyes were suddenly shining in a way he'd never seen before. "That sounds real nice, Logan. Just you and me being thankful together for the day." Her glowing brown gaze dimmed so slightly he almost didn't catch it. Her smile still firmly in place, she went on, "Of course a lot can happen between now and then. If you change your mind, I'll understand."

"Hey, kid," he refused to continue until she met his direct look. "When I say a thing, I mean it. I know I've let you down in the past, but it isn't a habit, okay? You and me, we've got a date next October."

"Okay, Logan. It's a date." Turning his head he took one final drag off his cigar before snuffing it out in the ashtray at his bedside.

The two of them spent the next several hours together just talking or being quiet together. They hung out in his room, switched to hers while she slipped into her bathroom to change into a skirt for dinner later, and wandered down to the library, before finally settling in the rec room. He breathed deeply, his mouth beginning to water as the aromas of turkey, ham, stuffing and so many other dishes mingled in the air. "When do we get to eat, anyway? I'm starving here."

She giggled lightly and murmured something about him whining. Before he could comment on it, Ororo appeared in the doorway announcing it was time to head for the table. "It's about time," was his only remark before pushing himself to his feet and turning to tug Marie up beside him. "Let' eat," he urged with more enthusiasm than typical for the gruff feral.

By the time everyone was present, Logan was practically drooling onto the fine china and linen tablecloth draping the table. He hoped Marie was the only one to catch the low rumble he couldn't quite hold in. He knew she'd heard it by the sly sideways glance and the smirk that partnered it. He gave a sheepish shrug before turning to see Professor X rolling up to the head seat. "Maybe _now_ we can eat!" he mumbled under his breath. Marie valiantly hid her chuckle behind a discrete cough.

"Now that we are all gathered, let's take a few moments for each person to share what they are most thankful for this year before we eat."

Before the groan could rumble forth, Marie gripped his leg under the edge of the table. Those seated around the table started to slowly share their thoughts. Logan rolled his eyes as the cycle brought them to Scooter and Red. Yeah, one guess what they were thankful for… The tiny hand lying against his thigh patted it soothingly then went on to rub it comfortingly. He huffed, but did unbend enough to sit back in his chair trying to patiently await the moment he could finally bite into a juicy, tender slice of that turkey sending out those delicious aromas.

It was almost Marie's turn and she leaned his way to promise into his ear, "I'll keep it short, sugar."

He did smile at that. As always, his Marie had his back. He settled back even more deeply in his chair awaiting her turn. Everyone turned their attention her way, and she gazed around at them. Jean's subtle condescension, Scott's amiable big-brother warmth, 'Ro's inscrutable look that still somehow held sincere affection, and the professor's deep yet unreadable stare all looked back at her. And then there was Logan. He just looked back at her as openly and with the same earnest honesty he always wore with her.

"Ah," she cleared her throat to rid her voice of its drawl before continuing. "I," she enunciated clearly, "am thankful for Logan, my real family." The changes her proclamation wrought in them all were as varied as their earlier looks. The professor barely twitched but took on a deeper intentness. Scott's eyes narrowed and turned to glare threateningly at Logan. Jean's cheeks flushed with a twinge of anger she hadn't anticipated and couldn't explain. Ororo simply smiled and turned to Logan for his statement. He was studying his companion, absorbed in his inner contemplations.

"Logan, perhaps you would like to express your thanks so that the meal can begin," Ororo encouraged.

His head whipped to face the inscrutable weather witch. "Uh…" Logan's mind was reeling. Suddenly he was hit with just how much this girl at his side had come to mean to him. If he was going to experience some kind of epiphany, he would not have chosen for it to take place at the dinner table while surrounded by other people. Wanting nothing more than to go off alone and let himself process all the thoughts racing around in his head, he shot a nervous glance around before gruffly rasping, "I'm thankful we finally get to eat this food 'stead of lookin' at it." Scott looked even more aggravated at his brusque remark while Jean acquired an almost smug expression. "Well, that and that I have one of the best people I've ever known for a best friend."

Before anyone could get all mushy or touchy-feely, he tacked on, "Now, Chuck, can we finally start dishin' up the grub?" The rest of the meal passed without incident and later they were all sitting around the large-screen TV laughing over the adventures of Arnold Schwarzenegger in "Jingle All the Way". Logan turned his eyes to where Marie was nestled to his side and gave her shoulders an affectionate squeeze. She smiled up at him bestowing a sweet kiss against his jaw too quickly for the drain to affect him.

Yeah, he was more than thankful for the petite package that was the most incredible woman he'd ever met. Thankfulness didn't even begin to cover it. He loved her. He always would. And whatever it took, however long it took, he'd make sure she knew just how much he cared about his Marie.


End file.
